Abdullah Mohammad Khan
| place_of_birth = Faryab, Afghanistan | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 556 | group = | alias = Abdul Latif al Turki Abdulla Mohammed Kahn Abdulla (First Name Unknown) | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Released | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdullah Mohammad Khan is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States' Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts believed, in May 2006 that he was a citizen of Uzbekistan. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 556. American intelligence analysts estimate that he was born in 1972, in Faryab, Afghanistan. Abdullah Mohammed Khan is notable because he is one of three captives who were initially determined not to have been enemy combatants, but who had this determination reversed when Admiral James McGarrah ordered a new Tribunal be convened for a "do-over". He was captured carrying a forged passport, and, as of September 2006, JTF-GTMO analysts remained unsure of his true identity. He stands accused of participating in the Battle of Tora Bora during the first period when he was in Pakistani custody. He was one of the captives whose initial Combatant Status Review Tribunal ruled that he was not an enemy combatant, after all, only to have a subsequent Tribunal convened which ruled that he was an enemy combatant. Abdullah Mohammad Khan was captured in Pakistan in January 2002 and transferred to Afghanistan on April 30, 2008. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3x5 trailer where the captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdullah Mohammed Khan's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 5 November 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: identification card. :#Jamiat Al Islamiya is designated as a non-governmental organization that supports terrorist activities. :#The Detainee was arrested in Islamabad, Pakistan by Pakistani authorities while living in a house used by Arabs, and was later turned over to U.S. custody. }} Transcript Khan chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published an eight page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Mentioned in the "No-hearing hearings" study According to the study entitled, No-hearing hearings, Abdullah Mohammad Khan was one of the captives who had new Tribunals convened, in his absence, when the initial Tribunals determined that they should never have been determined to have been enemy combatants". The study quoted from the Legal Sufficiency Review from James R. Crisfield, the Tribunal's legal advisor: (FNU), Abdulla v. George W. Bush A writ of habeas corpus, (FNU), Abdulla v. George W. Bush, was submitted on captive 556's behalf. In response, on 16 August 2006 the Department of Defense released 33 pages of unclassified documents related to his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. *Captive 556's enemy combatant status was first reviewed by Tribunal panel 26 on 15 December 2004, which determined that he should not have been classified as an enemy combatant. *Captive 556's enemy combatant status was reviewed again by Tribunal panel 30 on 21 January 2005, which also determined that he should not have been classified as an enemy combatant. *Captive 556's enemy combatant status was reviewed again by Tribunal panel 34 sometime between 18 March 2005 and 21 March 2005. The third Tribunal confirmed that captive 556 should be classified as an enemy combatant. His detainee election form recorded that captive 556 met with his Personal Representative for 165 minutes on 18 November 2004: : Administrative Review Board hearings | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date= March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdullah Mohammed Khan's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 29 July 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention . :#In 2001, the detainee was arrested in Peshawar during a raid by local police and released when authorities determined he was not Arab. :#The detainee was arrested along with two Arabs, Musa, a 25-28 year old Syrian, and Abdul Rashad, a 25-30 year old Saudi, during a raid of Musa’s house. :#When the detainee was captured, his hands tested positive for explosive residue. Authorities were looking for an explosives expert named Abdul Latif Al Turki. :#The detainee told Pakistani authorities his name was Abdullah Mohammed Khan, but he was identified as Abdul Latif Al Turki, the name printed on his Turkish passport. :b. Connections/Associations :#The detainee became good friends with Musa and would sometimes stay with Musa and his family at their house in Peshawar. :#The detainee was arrested in Musa’s residence. :#Musa (aka Abd Al-Hamid Al-Suri ) is an al Qaida suspect. :#Musa (aka Abd Al-Hamid Al-Suri ) is also known as Baha’Bin Mustafa Muhammad Jaghal , Musa Muhamat Julaq Augol , Abd Al-Hamid Al-Sharif , and Musa Uglo . :#An al Qaida detainee identified the detainee in a still photograph as Abdul Latif Al-Turki. :#A Libyan Islamic Fighting Group member identified the detainee in photo as Abdul Latif Al-Turki. The member said he saw the detainee several times at the Al-Ansar guesthouse in Pakistan. :#An Iraqi detainee identified the detainee in a photo and reported he had seen the detainee at the Khana Gulam Bacha guesthouse on the Taliban front lines in Kabul, Afghanistan during late 1999-2000. :c. Other Relevant Data :#The detainee interrupts and monopolizes the interpreter constantly to disrupt interrogations. :#The detainee manipulates interrogations by using linguistic differences as his excuse. :#When the detainee was arrested in January 2002, police confiscated his counterfeit passport, as well as numerous additional forged passports from the house that was raided. :#When the detainee was arrested in January 2002, a compact disk (CD) containing 19 English-language manuals covering manufacture of improvised explosives, poisons, timers, firing devices and other bomb initiating/delivery systems were discovered on the hard drive of a computer during the raid of the safehouse where detainee was arrested. :#When the detainee was arrested in January 2002, a Kuwaiti telephone number was found, registered to a Pakistani national who transferred money from Kuwait to Pakistan for large numbers of Pakistanis. He had dealing with villagers of Peshawar. }} The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Abdullah Mohammed Khan’s Administrative Review Board hearing was held in early September 2005. | title=Summarized transcript | page=98 | publisher=United States Department of Defense | author=OARDEC | date=September 2005 | accessdate=2007-11-09 }} Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdulla's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 10 September 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Khan chose to participate in his second annual Administrative Review Board hearing. Repatriation On April 30, 2008 nine Guantanamo captives were repatriated. mirror mirror mirror The identity of the three Sudanese captives, and the sole Moroccan were made public on the day of their repatriation. The identity of the five Afghans did not immediately become public. On November 25, 2008, the Department of Defense published a list of the captives' departure dates. According to that list Abdullah Mohammed Khand was one of the five Afghans repatriated on April 30, 2008. References External links *Who are the Afghans just released from Guantánamo? Andy Worthington Category:Guantanamo captives whose status was reviewed by multiple Tribunals Category:Living people Category:Uzbekistani extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:1972 births Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released